


An Overdue Conversation

by craterdweller



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Jack and Sam have a conversation after the events of the season10 episode Unending.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Conversations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	An Overdue Conversation

An exhausted Jack O’Neill stumbled through the entrance of his eighth-floor apartment, muttering to himself about nosy door attendants. He missed the peace and solitude of his house in Colorado. Hell, he missed everything about the Springs, especially his old team and one Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. He fished his cellphone out of his pocket, frowning as he hit the button to dial the SGC. The ever efficient and always on duty Chief Harriman picked up on the second ring.

“I’m sorry, sir. General Landry ordered SG-1 off the base for two weeks as soon as they cleared medical.” There was a pause on the other end that worried Jack. “SG-1 had a rough one, sir.”

“Yeah, thanks, Walter.” He frowned at the time displayed on his screen - 01:38. That would make it 23:38 Carter’s time. He pulled off his tie and kicked off his shoes, mentally debating on whether he should call her as he navigated through the dark living room. The now-familiar trudge negated the need for turning on the lights. He pushed the call button as he opened the bathroom door. By the time the shower water had started, his call had already gone to voicemail. He disconnected without leaving a message. He never was any good with the things, and he still wasn’t sure his call would even be wanted.

Shucking his dress shirt, he had just unbuckled his trousers when he heard the sniff. Spinning towards the new sound, he blinked at the disheveled silhouette that could only belong to Carter. Without hesitation, he opened his arms. “C’mere.”

She tucked herself into the crook of his neck, her tears wetting his white t-shirt. He closed his eyes and held her tighter. He never knew what to say to a crying woman. He was crap at this stuff.

“You’re not crap at this, Jack.” Sam gave him a watery smile as she pulled back.

“Did I say that out loud?”

Sam used her hands to wipe at her face. Feeling like an idiot, Jack reached behind him and grabbed the box of tissues from the bathroom organizer. He handed them over while taking the opportunity to look her over for apparent injuries.

She tossed the tissues into the bin and stepped into his personal space. “I’m okay.” At his look, she amended, “Physically, anyway.” She chewed on her bottom lip. One of her tells. Jack waited, letting her work out what she wanted to say. “Is this okay?”

Jack blinked. It had been a long day, and his brain wasn’t quite following. His silence was the wrong answer as Carter started to backpedal, practically fleeing the small room.

He gently grabbed her wrist. “Sam, wait.”

Her eyes were wide in an expression he hadn’t seen since she had caught him with Kerry Johnson two years ago. She was in full-flight mode. “I should …”

“Sam, please. I’m not at my best. I’ve been stuck in meetings with the President, and the I.O.A.I’m not following you, is what okay?”

She made a half-hearted tug to try and get away, but then finally relented. Staring at her shoes, she half-whispered. “Is it okay that I came here. I didn’t know where else to go and …”

Jack knew what to do now. He pulled her into a tight hug.“I’m glad you came. I called you. Well, I called the base first, thinking you might be hiding out in your lab.” He swallowed his nerves and continued his confession. “I called your cell, but it went to voicemail. I didn’t leave a message because I wasn’t sure if you would want to talk to me or …”

She pulled back and placed a finger on his lips, a tiny smile tugging the corner of her mouth. “Thank you.” She rested her head back on his shoulder, content in his arms.

Jack hated to break the intimate moment, but his bladder had other plans. “Uh, Sam, as nice as this is, I, uh, need to pee.”

When she stepped away, Jack was surprised at how much he missed having her close. _Snap out of it, man, before she thinks you’re a sap._

He caught her amused gleam and smacked his forehead. He’d spoken out loud again. “D’oh.”

He smiled as he heard her laughter from the other side of the door. Maybe he wasn’t crap at this, after all.

* * *

Jack realized his mistake as soon as he finished his quick shower. Unused to house guests, he hadn’t stopped to pick up a change of clothes. Jack debated whether to put back on the clothes that he had worn for over eighteen hours or to wrap himself in a towel. He frowned at the image in the mirror. The combination of being out of the field plus the added stress of his position as the head of Homeworld Command had added some extra pounds. He caught a whiff of smoke as he picked up his dress pants. Smoking ban or no, his colleagues smoked like chimneys outside every entrance. Tossing the offending garments into the laundry hamper, he wrapped the towel snugly around his waist. _Not like she hasn’t seen it all before, Jack. Besides, she’s not here for that._

The lamp on the table beside the bed cast a soft glow into the room. At first, Jack thought maybe Sam had fled, but then he saw a bit of blonde hair poking out from the top of the covers. He walked softly, so as not to disturb her, and pulled a tee and an old pair of shorts from the dresser. He’d sleep on the couch. Things with Carter were still nebulous, especially after her return to the SGC. She stirred as he started to close the door.

“Jack? Where are you going?” She frowned as she rubbed at her eyes.

Not quite an awake Carter was adorable. Jack savored the moment. He missed her, more than he would ever admit. A divot formed on her forehead as she took in his state of undress. Jack felt himself blush, which was ridiculous at his age, and he stammered out an apology. “Uh, sorry, I forgot to grab these,” he waved the tee and shorts at her. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“What? Jack, come to bed.” She turned down the covers and patted the mattress next to her. “I didn’t come out here to sleep alone.”

When she worried her bottom lip, he was done. Carter needed him, and he wasn’t going to let her down. “Let me just go and put these on.”

She rolled her eyes but did not turn her head. When he still had not moved, she raised her right eyebrow in a whiff of challenge.

Jack narrowed his eyes and dropped his towel, smirking as he heard her intake of breath. Then he remembered the circumstances as to why she was here. He pulled on his shorts and was about to throw on the tee when she stopped him.

“No. Leave it.”She patted the bed again.

Leaving a respectable distance between them, he lies down on his back, only to have her snuggle up to him, resting her head on his chest, her right hand drawing circles through his chest hair.Wrapping his right arm around her, he pulled her close and was rewarded with a satisfied murmur. _I can do this._ As they drifted towards sleep, he thought: _You can do better. She deserves more._

* * *

Jack woke to pins and needles, and a blonde head that was resting on his chest. Miraculously they had both fallen asleep last night despite the initial awkwardness. He slid out of bed without waking his companion and padded to the bathroom, casual clothes in hand. As per his usual on Saturdays, he skipped the morning shave and went straight for the toothbrush. Routine finished, he glanced around the bathroom, thankful that he had taken his assistant’s advice and hired a cleaning service. He pulled out an unopened toothbrush and set it on the sink for Sam in case she needed one.

Jack started a pot of coffee and rummaged through the contents of the fridge until he found some fresh leeks, butter, and eggs. Silently thanking Mrs. Gilchrist for her insistence on doing his Friday shopping, he set to work on preparing breakfast. The coffee pot had just finished percolating when Jack heard his guest start a shower. He’d only served up the eggs when Sam joined him in the kitchen, her eyes wide at the omelets and toast. “Just how much beer is in these?”

Jack smirked and pointed to a plate. “Try them.”

“Wow! These are amazing.” She narrowed her eyes. “You’ve been holding out on us.”

“Have I?”

“You never said you could cook.” She took her empty plate and put it in the dishwasher before refilling her coffee. She opened the refrigerator to get some cream. “There’s real food in here!” She turned to him accusingly.

Jack held up his hands, “All Roberta’s fault.”

A bit of color drained from Sam’s face as she set the creamer back on the shelf. “Roberta?”

Jack hastened to correct his mistake. He enjoyed teasing Carter, but the mention of another woman had upset her. “Mrs. Gilchrist, my housecleaner. She comes by twice a week and insists on doing the shopping. She is on a mission to make me eat better. Or so she has informed my assistant.”

Sam smiled. “Well, that explains the refrigerator, but it still doesn’t explain that you can make food without beer.”

“Hey, I never said beer was my secret ingredient in my omelets. Somebody just assumed.”

“Fine. But I still say you held out on us.”

They sat in comfortable silence until Sam started to fidget with her coffee cup. Jack remembered what he’d told himself the night before, that he needed to do better.

“Just ask.”

“What?” She tried to act nonchalant, but he knew all of her tells.

“Sam, I’m crap at the talking thing, you know that, but I want to do better. If we’re going to do this,” he made a waving gesture between them, ”then I don’t want you walking on eggshells every time you wish to ask me something difficult. That is if you still …” he trailed off, averting his gaze to fish a minuscule coffee ground from his cup.

She covered his hand to still his nervous behavior. “Jack, of course, I still want this. I want there to be an us. And you’re right. If we’re going to do this, then we need to change the old power dynamic. I love that you call me Sam when we’re alone.” She grinned. “And I don’t think I’ve uttered a single sir since I arrived.” When she took a deep breath, Jack knew the questions were coming.

“I know Thor was your friend, how are you doing?”

At least she had started with an easy one. “Honestly, I can’t wrap my head around it. Why now? They’ve had this genetic problem for years, and they pull this crap now?”

“Thor said they didn’t want the Ori to come into possession of their technology.”

“That’s bull.” He jumped up and began to pace. “ The Ori have kicked our asses all over the galaxy, if the Asgard wanted to safeguard their technology, they should have stuck around to help us fight.” He laid a hand on Carter’s slumped shoulder. “I’m not angry with you. I know you did everything you could. I’m pissed at Thor.”

She covered his hand with her own. “Why didn’t you come with us? Thor was sorry he didn’t get a chance to say goodbye in person.”

“The president had me under armed guard until the Odyssey was out of range. After the whole thing on Atlantis, and then with Daniel and his Prior gig-the president, and the Joint Chiefs have decided I am too valuable to risk off-world. Something about needing someone to man the damn chair.” He shot her a look. “I’m sorry, Sam. I didn’t know what Thor was up to, but I wanted to be there.”

“I felt so helpless. Thor asked if they could beam a crew over to upgrade the Odyssey, and then he was telling us goodbye.” She shuddered at the memory while trying to hold back the tears.

“C’mere.” Jack held her as they grieved for their friend. He tightened the hug and mumbled, “I could kick Thor’s little grey butt for making you watch their mass suicide. I’m so sorry. What do you need, Sam?”

Sam sniffed and pulled back, using a napkin to dab at her eyes. “I’ve got everything I need right here.” She cupped her hand lightly under his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. “Now, about those other questions…”

“D’oh!”

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a series - Conversations Jack and Sam need(ed) ...
> 
> Fills Power Dynamics prompt for Trope Bingo


End file.
